The present invention relates to dynamic pop-up toys and novelties such as spring-loaded and motor-driven devices. The present invention also relates to candle holders for candles such as those used on a birthday cake or other confection.
Pop-up toys are known in the art. These toys are typically spring-activated to appear unexpectedly. However, they do not provide for a variety of control means and functions, and are not adapted to being inserted into a cake, other confection, or other decoration. One application for pop-up toys is for use in conjunction with cake decorations. Cake decorations and decorative candle holders used for securing candles to birthday cakes are also known in the art. Typically, a cake decoration either sits atop the cake or other confection and is secured using icing or penetrates the cake and remains static. While some of these cake decorations may be removed from the cake for use as souvenirs, none of the known decorations appear unexpectedly. What is needed, therefore, is device that functions both as a cake decoration and a pop-up toy.
The invention is a pop-up device adapted to allow for a number of triggering means and a number of special effects upon triggering of the device. The pop-up device may be placed in a hollow section of a cake, which is later iced over so that the candle holder is not visible. In the preferred embodiment, the base of the device supports the pop-up mechanism within a housing. The device is held in a compressed state by a release mechanism. Upon triggering of the release mechanism, the device is released and pushed through the cake or other confection, thereby providing surprise and entertainment. In alternative embodiments, the device is actuated by a drive mechanism or a fuse.
The present invention provides for both spring-activated and motor-driven pop-up devices, which may be triggered by a variety of inputs, including a release line, a remote control, radio-frequency transmitting device, an infra-red transmitting device, a sonic-frequency transmitting device, and other triggering sources. Upon triggering, the invention provides for a number of special effects in addition to the emergence of a pop-up figurine. These effects include unexpected sounds, lights, glitter, rotating toys, and the like.
The present invention, therefore, seeks to add excitement to parties or events by providing a dynamic candle holder that can be activated to surprise and entertain guests. The present invention may also be used in a birthday cake, other confection, or other decoration without incorporating a candle holder.